Guardian Angela
by BrodyL12
Summary: A fanfiction of the early days of Overwatch involving loved characters. A first person story about a new Overwatch member becoming a hero played by myself. With sex,romance,action and drama. I have tried to fit into the lore as best I can. As a big fan of Overwatch I hope I got most of the settings and age groups kinda right. Please enjoy.


Guardian Angela

By Brody Lewis

The waiting always makes me nervous. I completed every test pretty well, I'm sure they like me. I look up to the wall in the waiting room. Posters pasted around calling for heroes. Ever since I was young I really looked up to the heroes of Overwatch. To be that brave and cunning in the face of danger. I guess I want to help out.

An Overwatch officer walks over looking down at their clip pad "Hello, are you waiting on your results Mr?" He said with curiosity. "Lewis, Brody Lewis, and I am waiting on my results, I hope there is no problem or anything like that" I reply. "Oh of course not, I was just permitted to tell you that you have been accepted, congratulations". I shoot up from my seat and take the officers hand. "Whoa really, I have been waiting for the day for so long, you have no idea how much this means to me". The officer is happy for me but pulls away with a smile. I pull myself together and ask "So what do I do next". "Make your way to the medical office, Standard for new recruits . while you are there your stuff will be taken to your room". He says as he points me in the right direction.

I make my way to the medical wing of the Overwatch base. This place is massive. Mostly underground but amazing none the less. Now that Overwatch has some time to build stronger they must be making sure their base of operations is very fortified. Even in times of peace Overwatch is still active all over the world. I wonder where I will fit into it.

This must be the Medical office. The door, pure white. Also labeled Medical Office. I walk in and I see her. A woman at work, looking at papers and charts. Her pure blond hair was tied into a ponytail. She turns around and sees me. Here eyes slash right through me. "You must be our new member. I am so glad to see more interest". She walks over and shakes my hand. I am stunned by her face. She is beautiful. Her eyes took me, the deep blue colour almost fully distracted me. I come to and reply "H-hi, this is the medical office right?". "You have come to the right place. My name is doctor Ziegler" She introduced. She sits at her desk and offers me a seat. "Ok, I have a few questions and then an examination." she explains. "I am sure you know that Overwatch has heroes, and it says here that you qualify. But no abilities have been filled out". "I was pretty normal when it came to powers or abilities, but I did pretty well in some of the tests, maybe they will position me to play to my strengths". I explain. "I see, I dont know if I should tell you this but it seems you have a defender mark on your file, they must have an idea what they will equip you with." she reveals. "Ok, another important question. Its a bit of fun but works well out on the field. A hero name, do you have any ideas what you want that to be?" She asks. "I don't know, can we leave that one blank for now. Maybe when they tell me what my assignment is". I say. "Thats fine for now. Mine is Mercy, I didnt come up with it but it stuck. I think thats enought for now. could you please come over to the examination table for your nano shots?" she asks. "Nano shots?" I reply. She puts on some gloves and explains "If you are in the field and you, (lets hope not) get harmed. I am designing a rapid heal ability but I you will need to be injected". She pulls out a big needle and tells me to be still. She places her hand on my arm gently. Even with the gloves on you can tell she does everything with care. It makes me feel safe- "AH, I hope you dont have to do anymore needles." I cry. She giggles.

Later I make my way to the armory. I notice some people I know. Heroes! Jack Morrison. One of the first overwatch strike members. I don't dare go over and introduce myself do I? Hell no. I keep walking. A box labeled with my name is waiting for me. I undo the latches and look at what they want me to be equipped with. A check list and note is left for me. "Light armor, collapsible defence shield, riot control shock club, Pulse shotgun. Tests show with your skills you are best suited in the position of "body guard". Please equip yourself and get use to your new uniform." A body guard. I didnt even know they had them in Overwatch. I put on the equipment. As I am working out how to deploy my shield a huge shadow is cast over me. I turn around to a giant. "Ah, you must be the new hero everyone is talking about" the giant man yells "Reinhardt, at your service". I light up "Wow, without your armor you I couldn't tell it was you." I reply like a fanboy. "Having trouble with your shield there. Be careful its physical so watch out when you deploy it." He shows me how to use my shield. It was more or less a riot shield. I think I can work with this if I am guarding one person. I strap on my weapons and start training. I wonder who I will be guarding. Its not like too many missions are super hostile.

A few days pass and I was given a mission. Overwatch is loved by most of the world but some anti-Overwatch groups will be protesting the next day. Seems pretty tame for a first mission. The rally is scheduled and everything. I get suited up and head for the briefing.I am still amazed by the size of this place. I walk into the briefing room. I was the first one there. I take a seat and waited for the others. I don't expect a lot of heroes for this mission. No combat likely, a tame protest seems to be busy work for Overwatch.

Suddenly Jack and Dr Ziegler walk in. "Good morning Sir, Dr Ziegler". I greet. Jack looks right at me. He totally alpha dogs me. He cracks a smile and laughs. "Is this the new recruit you were talking about Angela?" He asks "Yes, he did very well in the defensive tests" Mercy replied. "Good, because he is your new body guard from now on. With your new tech you can be vulnerable while testing it, I hope that is ok with you Angela?" Dr Ziegler blushes and replies "Its ok with me, Its not such a bad idea." I Stand "If thats what you think I will be best at, I will be right there beside you Doctor" Mercy makes a cute face and looks down in embarrassment. Just seeing that face made my heart ach. With her rose red cheeks and cute smile, its hard not to.

I snap out of it and ready up to head out. We make our way to the shuttle when Jack puts his hand on my shoulder "You ready for this mission, I know its your first as a hero but you will get use to this type of work" Jack says. "Thanks, I have done my research and read up on these groups, they seem peaceful" I reply. Jack looks forward and chuckles. I think even he thought I thought too much of this mission, but I like to know what I am dealing with beforehand. Just in case. Angela is walking infront of us holding something strange for a medic. It must be her experimental healing device. But it looks more like a magic staff. Strange.

We board the shuttle and take off. I strap in and Jack and Angela sit across from me. it was not a ever big shuttle. Not the nicest shuttles I know overwatch has but it is perfect for a quick, small operation like this. I look out the window and see the ocean to the horizon. The rising sun was very bright, almost blinding. I look back at Jack and Angela. Jack seems wide awake and waiting to get ready, but Angela seems off. She looks up over at me. The sunlight hits her face and brightens up her golden hair. I quickly divert my eyes away. I don't know how to feel about her. Ever since I saw her I had a thing for her. Was I just being stupid or should I try and talk to her more. I look back, Angela is rubbing her eyes. The way she is doing it shoots my right in the chest. How can she be so naturally cute. I didn't even know a person could achieve this level of natural grace, even in discomfort. I speak up "The morning sun reflecting off the water is almost too much right?" I laugh. Angela nods and smiles. That was so stupid.

Soon later we are dropped off at the mission site. A rally has already amassed. Signs and chanting for the shut down of Overwatch roars over us. Jack turns to us "Don't let it put you on edge, they might not like us but they are wrong about us". Jack was so brave, he marched right through the crowd without any look of fear on his face. Angela and I closely followed behind.

I put my shield up and escort Angela forward to where jack was standing. Some reps are talking about us. Jack does not seem to look worried. He must really have faith in Overwatch and what it stands for. Jack is invited up to speak. People are screaming for Overwatch to go away and shut down for good. Angela and I are at the back of the stage. "I hope Jack knows what he is doing" Angela weeps. "If anyone does, its him" I reassure her.

Jack addresses questions and seems to be doing a good job. I would of figured public speaking is a strong suit of his. I look back to Angela. She has not been on too many missions. we both have not seen too much field time yet, but she insisted that she could help with her new tech. I hope she finds what she is looking for. I don't know if its creepy but I read up on her career too while I was researching on Overwatch and this mission. She has done so much already for this world even if she is so young. She looks fine so I look back at the crowd. Its stirring up. Something is happening. They are yelling more and more. Jack is being booed. They have heard enough. Things start flying up onto us. local forces move in. Jack steps back and looks over the crowd. Things barley missing him. He never loses composure. I shield Angela. Small rocks and trash hit me. So this is my job. I guess it makes it worth it for Angela's sake.

Suddenly Jack yells "GET BACK". Some masked rioters storm the stage, Jack is being attacked. I take a closer look. They have knifes and shanks. Jack would not open fire on them. I think he thinks they are not worth it. More and more people climb the stage. Angela screams, one of them rushes her from the side. I spring into action I turn and plant my shield and draw my club. The rioter swipes at my shield. I give him a shock in return. I see Jack getting more swarmed by the second. Local forces will not get her in time to help. "JACK GET OUT OF THERE" I yell. "YOU JUST DO YOUR JOB" he orders. More people come at us. I see their eyes. True anger is coming at us. I get struck from the side. Angela cries out "STOP". I turn and bludgeon my attacker. I keep fighting off more of them as they climb up on the stage. Jack is further away from us. I can hardly see him now. I really like this shield. Easy to use both offensively and defensively. I look back and see Angela is still ok but she is fondling around with her staff. She starts to use it. A beam of light shoots into me. My marks and wounds are healing. This is amazing. But this feeling is short lived. I have to get Angela out of here. The crowd is thick. I don't think everyone intends to attack us. I have had it with this. I grab Angela close and charge the crowd towards where I last saw Jack. Angela looks scared but I know she wants to be tough, and she is but the crowd is overwhelming us. I push more and more, with everything I got. I will get Angela to saftey.

Suddenly I hear a loud explosion. The bulding we were under was just attacked. Some people scramble, running from the explosion. I finally see Jack. He is standing over a pile of rioters he took down. His face covered in blood. His hands dripping. "Lets get out of here" I beg. Jack looks at me and turns back to the scattering crowd. I can see he is angry. I would think he would feel betrayed by the world after all that Overwatch has done to save it. The shuttle parts the rest of the crowd. We all get on. Jack Turns to us and asks "A-are you both alright". Angela emerges from my shield and says "We are now, that was so horrible. Please try to calm down Jack let me heal you". Angela pleads. I don't think Jack needs it. He is not hurt. Angela drops a few tears and turns to me as I am sitting down. She looks over me. She tries to pull herself together. I smile and laugh "Looks like you healing staff thing works pretty well so far. I am gonna have to keep you close all the time, I would be invincible". Angela does not smile. I feel for her. Seeing her like this pains me. "Hey, that was pretty scary right" I say softly . Angela nods. "But you should of see yourself out there Ang- Doctor. Your face looked ready for anything" Angela looks into my eyes. "Thanks" she replies.

Jack is sitting way down the other end of the shuttle. He has a lot to think about. I don't blame him, but I want to help fix what people think about Overwatch. For Angela's sake. I'm glad we got out of there before anything more came of it. The next question is who set off the explosion. but right now I don't know of any direct enemies of Overwatch. Not since the omnic crisis.

The ride back is long. Angela starts to fall asleep next to me. She has had a rough morning, she must be drained. She starts to lean on to me. I try to move over but she slips her hand around my arm. My heart starts to race. Her head leans on my arm. As exciting as this is she really needs this rest. I don't dare move. I can hear her breathing. it is soft and calm. Some of her hair falls over my arm. I look over her. Shes perfect even when she sleeps. I thought girls like this only existed in my Japanese animes. Seeing her like this makes me want to protect her. I can smell the scent of her hair, I just want to run my fingers in it. Cradle her in my arms, to hold her like this when she needs to. I only met her a few days ago but I can tell I want more of her. I can feel her heartbeat. It starts to calm me. I know I feel something more for her, but she works too hard for someone like me.

I look down the other end of the shuttle. Jacks back is turned. He has cleaned his face, but does not look angry. He seems lost. I wish I could of done something to prevent this. I did my research, but we still were attacked. A public place with a lot of people. A message maybe, out of control crowd that went too far? I am sure an investigation is already underway.

The Shuttle lands with a thud. Angela wakes up. I quickly take my arm away and get up. Angela looks roughed up. I would expect her to take it easy for a the rest of the day. "Here, get yourself checkout and get some rest" I request with my hand out. Angela gets up without my help and takes her staff, she mutters "I need to be better, stronger" she quickly jumps off the shuttle and heads inside, Jack gets off also. "Um, you should take your own advise and take it easy too." Jack orders. "You too sir".

Later that night I am tossing and turning in bed. I could not get her out of my head. Her face and her body are driving me crazy. Her voice and scent. I can remember them vividly. I am going crazy. I have never felt this way about someone before. I just hope it does not get in the way of work. That could end badly and I would look like a fool. Even still I just can't get her out of my mind. She is imprinted in my soul. Please end my suffering.

I hear my communicator go off. I fumble around to find it. Under some junk as usual. What, its Angela. At this time of night. With her skin you would think she gets tons of beauty sleep. I answer it. "Hello?" I say with a groggy voice "Ah yes Brody are you sleeping right now, because if you are I can deal with this later" she asks with a soft voice. I spring up out from my bed and say "No I am free, what are you doing this late at night"? She tells me to meet her in her at the training room. I throw some clothes on and make my way over there. The moonlight brightns the hallways of the above ground corridors towards the training room. The large door to the training room is open slightly. I lean down and go in. A huge window is open letting in the moon light. A lone lamp light shines over a desk with blueprints and documents scattered all over. I hear a clank. I look over and see Angela Struggling, putting on some new body armor suit. "oh, thank goodness you are here. I have not figured out this whole thing yet can you give me a hand into this" Angela asks embarrassingly. I go behind her and place the overlaying light armor piece. it has some bulk at the back, but the rest of her suit is very fitting.

"What is all this Doctor Zieglar?" I ask. "oh call me Angela ok". She blushes. "Ok, Angela what is this, it looks very diffrent from what you had on yesterday" I ask. She tells me to stand at the other end of the room. Moonlight shades Angela. Even in the moonlight she looks cute. "So what is all this" I ask again. Suddenly I can see her armor move. Two Metal parts come out from her back. She starts to smile. By her face things must be going to plan. "Ok get ready to catch me" she orders "Wait wha-" by the time i could say anything she lights up and speeds towards me. I brace myself. She smashes into me and topples us over. It was painful. I open my eyes and Angela is smiling like I have never see her before "Yes yes yes, it works, it works" She cheers. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me. From here I can see right behind her. She has made some sort of jump jet or wings. Also from here she is right on top of me. My heart beats harder. "Oh" Angela notices my heartbeat. She lowers her head to my chest. "Angel-" she places her finger over my lips. She slowly moves her ear around my chest. She looks up. Then it happened. She reaches in and kisses me. This must be a dream. Her eyes open while she is still kissing me. She is looking right at me. The moonlight bounces off her eyes. I grab her waist and and kiss back. My hands are all over her, even with this armor on. She digs her hips into my crotch and holds me tighter. Her body against me makes me insane. I lift myself and sit up while still locked with Angela. "Are you ok"? I ask. She grabs and squishes my face with her hand. "I want you, please Brody I want you right now." Hearing her voice say that makes me squirm inside and out. She whispers into my ear "Please make me come." A shiver goes down my spine. She must be going crazy. I would of never expect to hear that from her. Her face is fully red with a lewd look on her face. "Get this thing off me right now" she orders. I undo her armour straps and place it to the side. She moans as she rubs up against me. She buries my face in her chest with her new outfit on. I can feel her. She lets out another sound but quickly stops to undo her outfit.

I help her, and now her top half is exposed. The moonlight shines off her topless body. I grab her breasts and fondle them. I start to suck them. She moans. The sound of her moans just make me more hard. I want to hear more. Her face is so lewd now. I push her onto her back and slip off the rest of her suit. No panties and no bra at the same time. She covers herself with her arms and legs. "Do what you want with me, just be gentle" she whispers. Her eyes are closed waiting for me. I never imagined Angela to be so naughty. Seeing her now in this pose drives me crazy. I wanted it now, I NEEDED it now.

I grab her legs and spread them with force. I dig my face into her cute pussy. Angela opens her eyes and moans, placing her hands over her head. She tasted so good, She was so wet already that my face was dripping. She locks my head with her legs. The smoothness of her thighs touching my face just gets me even more wild. I could not get enough. She wiggles and squirms as I go harder and harder into her moist, wet dripping pussy. She grabs my hair and pulls on it. Pulling me even deeper into her. I almost can't breath, but I don't care, just hearing her moan and pant is making me so hard. My throbbing dick only gets harder the deeper I get. I finally burst for air, followed by a shower of pussy juice. Angela is coming all over me. Her eyes are watering and rolling back. The cutest sounds are coming out of her mouth. Her face twitching as she comes harder and harder. All the puddles and drops around us reflect the moonlight as they slide down our hot naked bodies.

I run my tongue over her legs and stomach, licking all of her pussy juice up. The taste is unforgettable. To think that she tastes like this adds to her perfection. She wipes a finger over herself and lets some drip. I take her hand and crawl closer on top of her. My dick rubs against her wet pussy lips. She wraps her arms around my neck. "Please, make me feel good again" she whispers. She closes her eyes and waits for me to go inside her. She does not look unhappy but she does not look ready. I kiss her on the cheek. "Is everything ok Angela" I ask.

She looks into my eyes and puts her hand on my face. "Just be gentle, its...its my first time". She locks onto my eyes. I slowly enter her. She starts to shake and breath heavily . I go in further. feeling deeper and deeper inside her tight virgin pussy. Angela stops breathing but still holds eye contact. I finally go all the way in. Angela screams out loud. "Oh god keep going, please please just keep going" she moans. I look down and see blood slowly dripping. She really was a virgin. She holds me tighter and starts to move her hips. She really was ready. I keep moving too. Every time I go in and out she lets out a little moan. The sound of her voice in complete pleasure makes me happy. To think I was her first out of everyone she has ever meet. I move her hair from her face and kiss her deeply. Her tongue slips around mine as we move as one. The body heat coming off her was enormous. "I, I can feel your heart beating" Angela says. "We are in tune". Our bodies truly were one. She takes a deep breath and continues to take my pulsating dick. I go faster and watch her face light up. She starts to laugh and smile. She goes faster with me. "Angela, if you keep this up I am gonna come" I cry. "Please, Please just a little more I am almost there too, lets come together", I control my breathing just trying to control myself. I wanted to make Angela happy, I wanted to see her numb face as both come together. I grab her hands and pin them over her head. I lean in forward even more. I can feel her pussy twitch, I think this was it. "Angela, I can't hold it anymore". She pulls one hand free and grabs me and kisses me. I pull out my throbbing cock as we both come all over each other. As we are kissing we squirm and moan from both coming. My hot load is being washed away by her pussy juice. We unlock lips and look into each others eyes, breathing. I fall to her side. Breathless.

We lie in silence as we both look at the ceiling holding hands. "Angela, I think I love you". silence. I wait for her response. Was that the wrong thing to say. Was I being stupid. No answer. Please say something Angela. Please. I turn my head and look at her. She is covering her mouth. She's crying. I do nothing. I watch her cry. This is killing me. I can't believe I would say something like that. She turns over and hugs me. Her tears run down her cheeks pooling on the ground. I lean over and wipe them away. "I'm sorry. Was that not the right thing to say" I ask regrettably. Angela tears up more. "No, that was the perfect thing to say. The most perfect thing you could say". She cries into my shoulder. "Ever since I saw you I knew you were different, I saw your hope" Angela confesses. Wow she thinks really high of me. "When I first saw you too I knew that I liked you. Someone I wanted to get along with, I am so happy you feel the same way" I reply. She looks up at me and wipes away her tears. "Let me be your guardian angel" she whispers. Those words, hearing them from Angela, are different. "When we are on a mission, let me take care of you, let me keep you safe" she says with a cute quiet voice. "That's my job" I reply. She grabs on tighter. We just stayed there for hours. The moon moving across the sky as we hold each other. Feeling her body next to me puts me at ease. She loves me. I love her. I love you Angela.

I look ever at Angela. She has fallen asleep. Nesting her cute face on me. I slowly move out of her grip. I clean up our mess and cover Angela up. I pack her things away and put her new jet wings in a safe place. I pick Angela up and slide under the large door. I make my way to Angela's room. The moonlight seeps in the hallways. Her face was peaceful, I knew she was safe. I want her to be safe forever. I will always protect her. Even to just see her like this again. To hear her talk again. To feel here touch again.

We make it to her room. I place her in her bed and cover her up. I take a piece of paper and leave her a message. "Angela, sleep well. Your new invention was amazing, you also were amazing. Stay safe. See you tomorrow". I fold the paper and write her name on it. I turn and look at Angela one more time before I go. Her face even while she is asleep is perfect. But I already knew that. I turn and walk out of her room and close the door. "sleep tight, Angela".

The next day I wake up feeling sapped. Was it a dream, some cruel dream to torment me. I slide out of me bed and onto the floor. I didn't want to move. I shift my body along the floor finding the strength to get up. I bump into my communicator while sliding around. I check it for Angela's message. Its there, it must of really happened. How could it of not. Suddenly a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I ask. No one answers. I get up and open the door. No one around, I look down and see a box addressed to me. I bring it into my room and open it. Cookies, with a note. My name written on it with beautiful handwriting. "I made these for you for being a such good boy last night, you must eat them all, doctors orders. Angela". I look over the note on more time and put it away in my draw. These cookies do look good. I start to eat one. I don't know if it is because Angela made them, but these are the best cookies I have ever tasted.

Later that day I head over to Angela's office. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. "Yes come in" Angela says from behind the door. I open the door and see her working at her desk. She was wearing a white coat with a red stethoscope around her neck. She smiles and stands up. "How are you feeling Brody?" She asks in a small voice. I walk over to her desk and throw down the empty box of cookies. "Never better" I reply. I grab her hand. She blushes and grabs my other hand. "I am really happy you showed up last night, I really wanted to see you" she whispers. "Me too, I could not stop thinking about you, I was going insane" I whisper back. We hold each others hands and stare at one another. I could be here forever. "So what are you working on today Angela" I ask. "I am just planning more improvements to my wings and healing tech" She replies with glee. "Oh so you do call them wings, before you know it you won't just look like an angel you might really become one" I laugh. Angela giggles as her cheeks turn more red. I stay in her office the whole day. Helping where I can. She mostly was writing and working on the computer. But that's ok, I just sat and watched her work. With her hair done up and her eyes so focused it was hard to look away. She made adjustments to her wings and we would test them in the training room. She has caught on really quick. She is in control of her flight. The wings can not be used for ever long but it does make her quite fast. I use my kit as well to simulate us on a mission. Seeing us dance around each other in almost a rhythm makes both of us happy. Angela is really proud of her advancement. She has not been out on too many missions and this will give her a leg up. And with me as her partner to defend her, it will just make the team stronger.

The sun is setting over the Overwatch base. Angela is hard at work still. I watch and help where I can. Angela stops and leans back in her chair. She looks like she has had enough. I get up and walk behind her. I start to rub her back. "Are you done for the day Angela?" I ask. "Yes yes I think we should get out of this office and go some fresh air" She gets up and I hug her from behind. She strokes my arm. "Angela, I am really proud of you, you are amazing" I praise. She giggles and turns "I am only doing my job, but thanks for saying anyways". She takes off her white coat and stethoscope and puts on her jumper.

As we are about to leave I hold her hand "Is it ok if people know we are...together" I ask softly. Angela looks down at the ground "It is fine, it's not like Overwatch prohibits relationships like this, but you might not want to tell anyone that we were together in the training room". I laugh and walk out with Angela. The sunset was going down below the horizon. We make our way to the roof and look over the sea. The salty air is cold. Angela's hair flew perfectly in the wind. I could see her breathing the salt air deeply. "You should breath with me too. It helps your body" she requests. I join in her controlled breathing. In and out. In the distance we see shuttles coming and going from the base platform. Down below we hear the waves against the rocks. But all I can feel is Angela. I can feel every breath she is taking. In and out. I match her. In and out. I can see her nose and cheeks going red. The night air is coming. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. Angela smiles back at me. I can't believe that this is real. I can not believe I have met such an incredable person. Before Overwatch I would of never thought I would of see anything like this. Angela looks back at me and kisses me on the cheek. I must be going red too.

We make our way back inside to get some food. Not too many people have seen us together like this so its kind of scary. I am sure a lot of guys had their eye on her. We walk in to the mess hall and join some other heroes for dinner. Reinhardt and a dwarf are sitting enjoying themself in friendly banter. I know about the dwarf. His name is Torbjörn. He makes things. But that is about all I know. I look further down the table and see Reyes. He was as intense as Jack is. I think they are still friends. "Angela, Angela" A young voice behind us calls. "Fareeha, how are we doing today" Angela asks. She looks so natural with kids. Her caring side really comes out. Fareeha plants herself next to Angela. "Hey Angela whos that, I have never seen him before?" Fareeha asks. "Oh, he is pretty new, say hello to Brody, he has been helping me with my work and on missions" Angela replies. Fareeha's face lights up. She moves in closer to Angela. "Oh my god are you like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She whispers. Wow she is very perceptive. Angela blushes and giggles. "So you are oh my god, wait till Mccree hears about this." Fareeha giggles. She almost falls off her seat as she runs past. She hits me in the side and whispers "Nice work" and runs away. For a young girl she is very aware. "Who's Mccree?" I ask. "He is one of Reyes's recruits. A real nice boy, well to the ladies he is, I think Reyes is in over his head if he thinks he can control him. Fareeha really likes him, she is always hanging around with him, they get into trouble together." Angela goes back to eating.

I watched her take small bits. She looks like a woodland creature, with grace and harmony. The more I look at her the more I find things that I adore her for. Her cute smile, her calm domineer, or when she chews sometimes her nose twitches slightly. I am just captured by her face. Everything around me is being drained out when I look at her. I have never felt this way about someone before. I hope this moment never ends. Surrounded by friends and with the one I love. I can almost hear her soul sing to me.

Angela looks at me, she giggles and covers her face with her hand. She blushes and waves her hand in front of my face. I pretend to be dazed. She puts her hand on my forehead. "does someone have a fever?" She asks cutely. "Sorry, I was just distracted by this beautiful woman. what were you saying again" I tease. Angela giggles, and crosses her arms and pouts. We both laugh and go back to eating.

It goes dark once again over the Overwatch base. Everyone heading off to their rooms resting for tomorrow. Angela and I head for her doctors office. I was not to sure what Angela needed but I just wanted to spend time with her. "Did you hear we are on a mission tomorrow?" Angela informs. "It looks like a good opportunity to really test out our new tech" She adds. "That's great, we can really show the team how far we have come along with your new toys." I reply "So what's the mission anyway." I ask. "A abandoned factory has some combat drones that need to be taken care of, nothing too hard but we don't know too much about it so a full team is being sent in, that includes us" She explains. "Well I will be there to protect you" I say while I take her hand. "Don't forget that I will be protecting you too" She replies with a smile.

We make it to her office. "Can you wait outside here for a moment, I will be right with you" she orders. I wait outside her office. I don't see anyone walking around anymore. I like it here at night. A time with no noise or disruptions. My communicator buzzes. What, it's from Angela. It reads "You may enter now". She must need some help. I enter her office. "Hello? Angela". Suddenly Angela reveals herself. "wow" I say in shock. She is wearing a very tight nurses uniform, with her red stethoscope. "Are you here for your check up?" She asks. I play along. "Yes doctor" I reply. She orders me onto the table. She lifts my shirt. "Take a deep breath" She asks putting the cold stethoscope on my chest. I shiver a little. I breath slowly in and out. She moves it around along my chest. I can see almost all of her spill out of her uniform. Her dress is so short I can almost see her panties from here. Her nurse shoes match her thigh high socks and nurse hat. "Please take off your clothes and lie down." She orders. "Yes, doctor" I reply. I strip down to my underwear and go to lie down. "Please remove all clothing" She orders once again. Her face is very serious, but I can still see she is enjoying this. I remove everything and lie down. She puts down her stethoscope and climbs onto the bed with me. She starts to rub my already erect cock. She lowers her face and starts to lick it. The feeling of her tongue running all over me makes me shiver. She looks at me watching her. Her face goes red but keeps going. "Looks like this works" She declares. Suddenly she plunges my dick into her mouth as far as she can. She struggles and makes cute noises. "Oh god Angela, you are amazing" I moan. She lets herself up and start to suck my dick. The lewd sounds she is making just gets me harder. She keeps eye contact with me. I know she is enjoying seeing my face so vulnerable. She was amazing at this. Her whole outfit almost falls off her, but just stays on. This is too much I am going to come already. She keeps going, she could see I was ready to burst. "Angela I am gonna-" I could not finish my sentence before I really finished. She lets my come out all over her face. I have never see so much come out of me before. It drips down and off her face. I am almost paralyzed. I use my little strength I have to hold her face. "It looks like you are fine and healthy there" she says while she blushes.

She crawls up onto my chest. Her short dress is so tight that it rides up revealing her panties. it has stripes with a little bow. She slides it on my face. Her legs are covering me and all I can see his her panties. I use my teeth to pull at them. Angela finally moves them to the side showing me her dripping wet pussy. It was as cute as ever. I grab her waist and dig myself into her pussy. Angela starts to laugh. She moves her hips while I go in further. "You know this was one of my first uniforms when I started working in medicine" She says in a sexy voice. She moans and leans forward. Her hat falls to the ground while I keep going. She gets even more wet. She suddenly stops me and stands up on the bed. "Well I guess we are done here you can leave now" she giggles. She crouches over me and whispers "or is there something else you needed". I grab her and rip her shirt off and throw it to the ground. I push her over the bed and lift her little skirt, or what is left of it, revealing her little ass. She starts to wave her ass at me. "Do me like the little slut that I am" She says while still shacking her ass. I grab her cute butt and rub my fully erect dick up on her panties. I almost rip off her panties, her pussy is even wetter then before. I could not wait anymore. Without warning I shove all of me in her. She lets out a loud moan and lifts herself up. I shove her back down and hold her back and start pumping myself in and out of her. "Oh, so it's like that I see" She says while I fill her with my dick. She looks different then before. More, cheeky.

She goes to lean up again. I grab her boobs from behind and push her against me and get my hard dick even further in her. She looks back smirking at me. She is really a bad girl this time. I quickly slide my dick out and smack her ass. She moans and rubs her ass cheek. She pushes me onto the ground and forces me to lie down. She takes off her nurse shoes and starts to push her foot on my chest. "You have been really naughty, you need to be punished" She says with a cheeky look on her face. The feeling of her sock and foot on my chest gets me harder, and she knows it. I squirm and and wriggled. She smothers my face with her foot. She starts to giggle. I know she is really enjoying this. She always looked so innocent but she really is just a little slut.

I grab her foot and trip her up. She lands on top of me. "So its like that" she moan. I get up and throw her on her desk. I grab her legs and ram myself into her. Angela closes her eyes with her mouth open. Every time I pump her she always makes a cuter sound then the last. It drove me insane. She wraps her legs around me and puts her hands out. We link hands. I go faster. Her head shacking to every thrust I make. "Ah, I am gonna come Angela" I yell. "Me too, just don't you dare stop" I pull her up and hold her in my arms, still thrusting into her. Her moans are going right into my ear now. Her hot breath passing my ear, tickeling me. I kiss her neck and move up to her cheeks. She turns her head and kisses me. This is it. we both come. She throws her head back. The feeling of her pussy juice gushing over my coming cock made me come harder. Angela's face is so lewd. Her whole face is red, mouth open with a few tears. I must look wild as well because this feeling is crazier then before.

My dick slips out of her, dripping come and pussy juice along with it. We both are panting deeply. "I-I am on the pill, I started when I meet you" she says while trying to catch her breath. I really should of asked her these things before but right now I could really start a family with her. But it may be for the best that we don't right now. I move her in closer still holding her up and we hug. Her arms feel weak around me. I can feel her heart beating. I know she can feel mine. Suddenly I feel something cold on my back. "Ah" I react. Angela put the ear plugs in from her stethoscope. She listens for ages. Her breathing gets slower and back to normal. I fall with her onto her desk chair. We don't unlock our arms from each other. She rest her head on me. "Are you ready for the mission tomorrow" I ask to break the silence. "I will be ready for anything if you are there" she replies. Her words shoot through me heart. I can feel them wrapping around me, pulling at my soul. I hold her tighter. The warmth from her body on top of me makes me calm. I run my hand up and down lightly over her back. She buries her face into me shoulder. Her chest up against me pulses her heartbeat into mine. At a moment like this I feel we are really connected. "I wish that we could stay like this forever" I whisper. "me too, but we have a lot more things to look forward to, like how we are going to impress everyone tomorrow" she whispers back. Angela unwraps her arms and looks at me. "Why did you come into my life, I have never been this lucky" I whisper. Angela gets up and straightens her socks and puts on her original clothes. I get dressed too, but I can't get my eyes off Angela. I take her hand and walk her back to her room. Her face still red from before. While we walk she holds tighter onto my arm, almost hanging off me. We make it to her room. She opens the door and turns to me. leaning against the door frame. "Did you want to sleep here tonight" she asks. Without hesitating I accept. We both get into bed, holding each other. Her window overlooks the sea. "How did you get the water view" I laugh. She giggles and rubs her nose on mine. "We have a big day tomorrow, try and sleep well" She whispers. She kisses me goodnight. I hold her closer for the rest of the night.

The morning sun shines over me. I roll over and put the covers over my head. I start to feel a hand slip under them, touching me, leading up to my face. I could tell it was Angela. I can notice her touch anywhere. I peek my eyes out. She is on her knees naked beside the bed with her hand under the covers. She rests her head on the bed. "Did you sleep well" she asks as she gazes in to my eyes. Even with her messy hair she is so sexy. I hide back in the covers. Angela laughs and throws the covers off me. She throws me my communicator with more info on the mission. I look over it but I get distracted by Angela walking to the bathroom. Her cute ass teasing me. Before she goes in she looks at me and leaves the door open. I saw the look on her face. She is so cheeky. I hear her turn on her shower. Steam starts to pour out from the bathroom. I jump out of bed and race over, trying to take off my cloths as fast as I can that I almost fell over. I make it into the bathroom and see Angela against the wall with her hands above her head. "Who said you could enter?" She asks. "I pretty sure that ass was waving at me" I reply as I hop in with her.

I grab the soap and start to clean her. This goddess in front of me is real, letting me wash her. The suds run down her body, touching all over her. I rub some soap on me and hold her close, rubbing her back with my body. She hums and puts her hands over mine. The steam is wrapping all around us now. fogging up the shower windows. Angela puts her hand out and starts to write using her finger on the glass. She draws a love heart and puts our names in it. She giggles. I walk her forward and press her breasts up against the glass and walk back. Two imprints of her breast next to a love heart. She giggles and turns to me. I rub soap on her front and hold her again. She kisses me as our bodies slip all over. I start to rub her ass and down her legs. Angela looks down at my hands. I know she enjoys looking at my hands all over her. I lift and hold her by the ass. She wraps her legs around me. Running water down the middle of us. By this time the steam has covered our artworks. I move her ass over and press her ass cheeks up on the glass. Angela turns her head to see. She giggles and buries her head into my shoulder. I hold her tighter. "can you move over to the shampoo please" she asks. I shuffle over to the shampoo rack. She grabs it and squirt at handful out. She starts to lather it up on my hair. I close my eyes and wait for her to finish. Her hands feel so good, like a massage. "Ok rinse please" I put my head back under the water. The shampoo washes out of my hair. Angela then grabs her conditioner. A bottle I have never seen before. I am sure its for woman. She opens it and squirts only a little bit out. "This stuff is great, it is the only conditioner I use" she says as she starts to rub it on my hair. She must know what she is talking about because she always has great healthy looking hair. The smell is just like her too. I can feel my hair go all soft. She runs her finger up and down my hair. She really is great at this. The feeling of her hands alone could make my hair go soft, the conditioner is just a bonus. She stops and we wait for the conditioner. She just smiles at me and plays with my hair, making different hair styles. She then pushes my hair into the water and washes it off. "ok now do me" she asks. I put her down and grab the shampoo. I turn her away from me, and start to rub the shampoo in. She starts to breath deeply and slowly. She must have a real morning routine. She breaths in the steam deeply and calmly. The shampoo starts to run down her back a little. I watch as it skis down her. I catch it with my finger and push it up her back. "ooh" Angela reacts. I pull her back into the water. Washing off the shampoo. Her eyes are closed waiting for me to wash it all out. I quickly write something on the glass in front of her. I wash the rest of the shampoo out. She opens her eyes and sees my message. I heart u. She turns and holds me. I grab the conditioner. I take out as mush as she did before but she pulls my hands back together and squirts twice as much. She must really like this stuff. I start to rub it in. With her facing me now I can see her enjoying it. Her eyes are closed and her head is moving to my hands. I wash my hands off and she opens her eyes waiting for the conditioner to do its work. "So are you nervous about showing the team your new tech?" I ask. Angela smiles "I have nothing to be nervous about, we are already really good together with it, it's just that we know it is not perfect so we must know our limits" she replies.

"WIll you breath with me?" she asks. She starts to breath in deeply. I match her. I can feel her taking in breaths. The steam soothes me. The feeling of being alive at this moment with Angela soothes me. "The steam is good at clearing your nose and throat" She says. She leans in the water and washes off the conditioner. I help her. Her hair is as soft as ever.

We both clean up and get ready for our mission. I grab my gear and head for the training room to get Angela and her things. Angela is putting on her wings but still has trouble. I walk behind her and help her strap it on. "Thank you" she says as I grab her staff. I hand it to her. She looks amazing. Even in this light armour I can still see her distinctive form. "You look great Angela" I praise. She blushes and strikes a pose. She throws on leg behind her and looks strong. She giggles and we both make our way to the briefing.

We enter and everyone is there before us. Jack, Reyes, Reinhardt, torbjorn and a woman who I have not met. Jack looks over. "What is all this?" Jack asks. "It's our new field healing tech I have been working on with Brody, we can show you that its very viable" Angela responds. Angela extends her jets out and everyone is impressed. Jack accepts it and we start the briefing. "This is a standard drone combat operation, weapons are free, but be wary, anything could change so we work as one like always" Jack commands. Every one looks ready to go. The woman walks over, "So this is the boy my Fareeha was talking about" she says hitting my arm "I am Ana, her mother" she greets. I shake her hand. "I hope we can show you how hard we have been working on our new field healing tech" I say. Ana moves along with the team to the platform. I turn to Angela and hold out my hand. She grabs it and we walk out. Ana turns and smiles, then turns back and hops on the shuttle. We both get on and sit next to each other. Jack sits across from me. "You ready to do your job out there?" he asks. "I will not let anything past me sir" I salute. Jack sits back and smiles. "Good, you keep our Angela safe and we can never lose" he informs.

We start to fly over the sea. I look over to Reyes. Keeps to himself. Rein and torb are good friends. Looks like they are born to fight. I look to Ana and jack. They look ready for anything as well. I must look like a complete novice to them. I turn to Angela. She looks at me and smiles and puts her hand on my leg. "This is it, our hard work will pay off" she says with joy. I must do my best for her. I can't blow this. We did so well in the training room that I can't imagine us failing. But I will be ready for anything at this point.

We hit land and keep going. further and further out to the middle of nowhere. I look over at Ana again. She spots me. She points at me and finger shoots me. I don't know if she likes me or not. She is holding a sniper rifle. I look down at it. A few tally marks. Must be kills. I don't want to mess with her. I look over at Reinhardt. He is fast asleep. His huge hammer holding him up. How did the Shuttle even take off with him in it. Torbjorn looks board and Reyes still to himself. I read up on both of them, they are pretty deadly when they want to be. The shuttle starts to lower itself. Angela and I look out the window. A huge factory with holes and chunks taken out of it. Looks awful. We touch down. Reinhardt wakes up "AH, here already. That was quick" he says with his booming voice.

We all get off. Angela and I must look out of place, but we are here to show we are ready for this. Reinhardt turns to us. "Stick with me, I will be your shield" he says lifting his hammer and banging his chest. We follow closely. I ready my pules shot gun. Angela stays at my side with my shield. She knows I can deploy it at anytime. Ana breaks away from us. Jack looks over at her, watching where she goes. Torbjorn keeps up with his little legs. "Drones should be a piece of cake" Torbjorn says. Reyes looks over at Angela and I. I nod to him. He scoffs and looks back forward. Tough guy. Jack and Reyes lead into the factory. No sign of any drones. We move around as a group searching. Some old desks and chairs scattered around, but no drones. We move slower. Jack looks back to us, "stay vigilant" he orders.

Suddenly we are fired upon from behind. Reinhardt yells and plants his shield around us. I can see the shield stopping fire. "Their over here" Reyes yells. They surround us. I deploy my shield over Angela. She is protected from all sides now. Reyes and Jack open fire. Torbjorn deploys a turret. Slamming it down hardly on the floor. It fires wildly. We can hardly see what we are fighting. Suddenly we are rushed from the side. An armed force with pules rifles come at us. I turn to protect Angela. One of them drops to the ground. Ana sees us. Jack and Reyes are taking them out too. This was easy for them. Reinhardt looks at us. "Start shooting Brody, I have Angela" He says. I start to shoot incoming troops. I skim some of them and suppress others. Torbs turret gets destroyed. Some scrap flies in his face. He starts to bleed. Angela turns. "I've got you" she says as she starts to heal him. The bleeding stops and Torbjorn touches his face. "Wow doc" he says as he constructs another turret. Jack and Reyes are still taking out soldiers. Jack seem unharmed but Reyes is hiding is wounds. I point it out to Angela and she starts to heal him. The healing is not that quick but its sure faster then stopping the fight. "My shield is breaking, get back" Reinhardt orders. I move and protect Angela waiting for Reinhardts shield to break. There are still a lot of soldiers coming at him. I must be ready. Angela is still healing Reyes. I can't fail.

Reinhardt drops his shield. He starts wildly swinging his hammer. Knocking soldiers back with only one swing. Jumping and charging in front of us, taking fire with his own body. "Brody, to your left" Ana says over the radio. I turn and smash my shield down in front of Angela's left. Taking fire. I take out my pulse shot gun and blast a soldier away. Ana supports me, taking out soldier after soldier. I look at Angela. She is down low and almost done with Reyes. "I think Reinhardt could use your magic next" I say as I defend her. She nods and turns around to Reinhardt. "Ah yes I can live FOREVER" Reinhardt yells. Reinhardt charges a group of soldiers. Taking fire, more then he can heal. I take Angela and race over to him. Angela using her wings to boost herself closer. I start to take out soldiers distracted by Reinhardt. I can see Ana helping me. We take them all out and move back to the others still healing Reinhardt. Reinhardt turns to Angela "I am fine, heal Jack and Reyes. I am almost invincible anyway" He laughs. He is either crazy or cares a lot about the team. Jack and Reyes stay is a loose formation. Moving around and between each other. Taking out soldiers that get in their cross fire. They work amazingly together. Jack is still somehow unharmed. He must of perfected his combat. Just watching those two knocks into me that even if we are all heroes, I am no legend.

"Team,move up" Jack orders. We group and move further into the factory. Ana's radio is left open. I hear her running and breathing into the radio, moving along to support us with sniper cover. Reinhardts shield is back up and doing work. We finally see some drones supporting the enemy. The drones are suppressing us with heavy fire. We take cover. Angela crouches behind my shield. Healing Reyes again. "What ever you are doing doc, I don't need it" Reyes snaps. Jack turns and stares at Reyes. Jack almost looks like he is going to open fire on Reyes, but snaps to Reinhardt. "How is your shield?" he asks as bullets fly above us. "Fully charged and ready" Reinhardt yells. Torbjorn erects a turret and sticks is thumb up. Jack turns to us. "Are you two ready, we are going to push those drones and take them out. you stay alive Angela, Brody make sure that happens at all costs" he orders. I nod. Angela peeks her head out from my shield and nods as well. Ana reports back "I am ready when you are Jack". "On my mark" Jack says as he moves up slowly. Jack jumps over the cover and we follow. Jack and Reyes pairing up front as Reinhardt defends Torbjorn turret and Angela. Jack and Reyes taking out soldiers with ease, drone fire barely missing them. We move up as I cover Angela with my shield. Healing Jack and Reyes when needed. Soldiers drop left and right of me, Ana really is a crack shot. Finally Reyes makes it to one of the drones. It was pretty big. He jumps on top of it ripping off some panels. Jack covers him. Reyes fires direct shots into the drone. The fire from the first drone stops as it crumbles under Reyes.

Bullets start to focus on us. I must stay focused. I only see one more drone and about ten soldier. I look at Angela. She looks calm. I am here Angela, I am here to protect you. I move forward with Angela. Reinhardt blocking fire from the last drone as it shreds down his shield. The turret is just suppressing the drone at this point but its the time we needed. A few soldier come at us. I shoot them, dodging in and out of cover with Angela. I only get scrapped a few times but Angela's magic keeps me going. As I move more and more all I can see is Angela's face in my mind. It drives me. Reyes Jumps on the last drone. Jack still unharmed running and taking out the last of the soldiers. I Jump behind cover with Angela waiting for the next chance to heal Reyes. His face is bloody with noticeable cuts and marks all over him. Surly enough the last drone crashes to the ground. The remaining soldiers flee. Jack turns to us but then starts to run after them. Reyes tries to join him but Angela dashes over to him with her wings. While in flight her hair waves and moves almost in slow motion. She lands next to Reyes as I catch up. "Stop, you are too hurt" she orders. She starts to heal Reyes. He throws down his shotguns and takes a knee. Blood slowly dripping from him. Reinhardt and Torb make there way over and group with us. Ana reports on the radio "Looks like Jack scared them off. Be down in a moment" Her radio stops broadcasting.

Reyes is full of pules ammo. The burns inside and on him start to fade away. It takes several minutes to get him in a stable condition. The data from this heal will be great for Angela but it does come at a cost. Reyes grunts and takes the pain. Torbjorn rummages through the scrapped drones while Reinhardt rests. Ana drops down onto us and comes over to me. "I saw you out there, good to see you move with purpose" she says quietly in my ear. I look up at her. She looks over me and nods. She takes a knee next to Reyes. Looking him over. "Why do you insist taking this punishment all the time Gabe, one day you won't make it" She says, she does not look impressed. Jack comes walking back over to us. He sees Reyes's wounds as they heal. Jack walks over to Angela and I. "Looks like you held your own out there. Good to have people you can trust in a fight" he says, looking over us. He turns and keeps guard. Reyes seems to be fine and can clean up back at base. Torbjorn emerges from the scrapped drones. "Re-purposed drones, no doubt."

We all make it back to the shuttle and take off. Jack and Ana looks like they have not seen anything yet. As clean as they were when we got off the shuttle. Reyes sits back and closes his eyes. Rein and Torb keeping quiet. Angela holds me. We did it. We proved that Angela's new tech works. Her wings and staff, amazing advancements in combat healing. I can't help but be proud of Angela. I look down to her. Already fast asleep. I cuddle up with her. I look over her. Not a scratch. I won't let anything hurt you Angela. I sigh a breath of relief. Ana catches my eye. She sees us close. She eyes to Jack who is sitting next to her. She giggles and rest her head on his shoulder grabbing his arm. Jack jolts and blushes a little. Ana laughs and snuggles up even more on Jack. Seeing Jacks face like this is a strange change. Usual calm and focused, but melts with Ana. Ana lets go and puts her hands over her head and leans back. Relaxing in a job well done. Jack does not look happy about what just happened but can not help smile a little.

We get over the ocean again. The day was still young. I look at Angela, still fast asleep. She seems to fall asleep after mission. I want to do something special for her. Once I get back to base I will think of something. I look out the window. Watching as the water speeds past us. The mood in the shuttle is light. Everyone relaxing. No one talks. Even if Angela was awake I would stay quiet. I think Ana is the only person here who can control all of us. Even she is staying quiet. I see the base coming closer and closer. The shuttle finally gets there. A thump wakes Angela up. She puts her head up. I kiss her forehead "You did so well out there, your tech is going to change the future" I say softly. She smiles and lifts herself up. The shuttle door opens and we all get out. I grab Angela's hand. The sounds of the platform go quiet. "We should celebrate your advancements. How about it, you and me go on a date?" I ask. "Sounds nice where do I meet you?" Angela asks in a cute voice. "Sunset, the roof, I will be waiting for you." I reply as I hug Angela. She lets go and head on inside. I turn and look out to the sea on the open air platform. What am I going to do for our date. I still didn't know. I gotta find Fareeha and that mccree boy.

I look around the hallways and common areas, some people tell me that Fareeha likes to watch Mccree practice his shooting at the shooting range. I make my way through the base towards to shooting range. I pass other soldiers and scientists all hard at work. Some testing even going on. I don't usually come down this way, Angela and I have our own projects together. I go deeper into the base. The air is cool. The corridors start to look more gray with signs pointing to exits. I hear faint gunshots in the distance. I follow the signs and sounds. I make it to a glass window looking into the shooting range. Luck would have it Fareeha and Mccree are both there. Fareeha sitting back wearing Mccree's hat. Mccree reloads and places his revolver in his holster. Fareeha perks up in excitement. All the targets withdraw and disappear. Mccree holds his hand over his gun, waiting. His eyes focus hard, twitching some fingers but still remains still. Suddenly six targets spring out. With lightning speed Mccree pulls out his revolver to his hip and fans the hammer moving from target to target. All six targets crumble leaving only smoke slowly moving past Mccree's face. He spins his revolver once more into his holster and turns to Fareeha, looking proud of himself. Fareeha runs over to him and they high five. He is already a crack shot at this age. Only a few years younger then me. Incredible. I enter the shooting range. Mccree and Fareeha turn to me. Fareeha strikes a pose lowering Mccree's hat over her eyes while Mccree faces his back to me looking over his shoulder. I walk up to them, seems like they are good friends. "Howdy?" I greet confusingly. Fareeha tips Mccree's hat up, shooting her eyes right through me. Mccree turns to me and smiles. "Don't mind the act, I swear it's all her" Mccree blabs. Fareeha smirks and places her hands on her hips. "So lover boy, what brings you to this part of town" she says in a cute cowboy voice. I laugh "Mccree you are a really good shot, how can you do that" I ask. "Livin by the gun will do that to ya, but being here shows me I still have a lot to learn" he replies. Fareeha looks back up at Mccree and glares at him. "Ahh, you never play along, maybe you are too much of a real cowboy" Fareeha pouts. Mccree leans back and holds his hands up, giggling at Fareeha's frustration. "How is Angela Brody?" Fareeha asks.

I tell them how well we are getting along and how our tech is coming. Fareeha thinks Angela really is magic after what I tell her. "I have actually come down here to ask for both of your help" I say. "Sure, what's going on" Mccree asks. "Angela has really been working hard lately and I want to do something nice for her, one of which is a dinner date on the roof at sunset, but I need help getting things set up" I explain. Mccree looks at Fareeha. Fareeha tilts Mccree's hat over her eyes again. "Things ain't cheap ya know" Fareeha says, smirking from under Mccree's hat. I shrug "10 bucks" I say. Fareeha looks up "100" she replies in a flash "50 and that's that" I say crossing my arms. Mccree wants no part of this but Fareeha is really is in control. She leans in closer. "50, each" she whispers holding out her hand. I look at Mccree once more. He is not going to step in on Fareeha's deal. I shake her hand and pass over the money to Fareeha. She hands Mccree's share but Mccree just grabs his hat off her head and covers his eyes with it. Fareeha looks around and stashes all of it for herself. "Sure we will help, what do ya need" she asks in her normal voice. I list out things I need for Angela's date. After so discussion we get going. We all split up.

I look over the sky as I run through the halls. A nice clear sky just perfect for a romantic sunset. While I am looking out I see to another window. I can see Mccree and Fareeha doing their part. So they should, Fareeha is no girl to mess with but she looks like she keeps a deal. I head back to my room and get ready. Cleaning myself up, preparing everything I needed. I grab a bag and pack a music player. I hear my communicator go off. Mccree is sending me a message telling me everything is underway and everything will be ready by sunset. I throw in my communicator and zip up the bag.

My shoes are shined, my hair is done and my suit is on straight. I pick up my bag. It was almost time. I head over to the roof. I pass Fareeha along the way. She does not stop but gives me a thumbs up. I nod and keep going. I make it to the roof to see a set table with candles and cutlery. I head over to Mccree who was waiting there. He was dressed pretty sharp. He looks up and nods. I put my bag down and shake his hand. Mccree takes on more look around and heads downstairs again. I unzip my bag and place the music play under the table and hide it under the table cloth. I put my bag under too. I stand back up and wait. I stand up straight waiting for Angela. I hope she likes it. I know Fareeha won't bail on me now. The sun begins to set. Angela where are you. I wait a little longer. Then the door opens, Fareeha moves the door open to reveal Angela.

Angela steps out into the light. She was magnificent. She was wearing a silk red dress with heels. Walking over with grace. The way her body moved kept me in a trance. Her smiling face etching deeper into my mind. I can even smell her from here. Her hair was down and lightly flowing in the breeze. I snap out of it and take a step forward. "Angela, hope you are well" I greet. Angela takes my hand and looks over the table. "You did this for me?" she asks. I take her other hand and reply "Anything I do is for you now Angela". She blushes and kisses my on the cheek. I shrivel on the inside and pull her seat out to sit. She graciously accepts and sits down. I head over to my seat and join her. Her hand is out on the table, I take it. The feeling of her soft caring fingers around mine put me at ease. Fareeha winks and closes the door.

"Did you recover will from todays mission" I ask. Angela starts to talk. Every word I hang to. Every syllable running into me like words from an angel. She puts a second hand on mind and keeps talking. The door opens once more. Mccree walks out with wine, Angela looks over and blushes. "How did you talk those two into helping you" she asks. Mccree pours two glasses and leaves again. Angela holds up her glass. "To you Angela" I toast. Our glasses comes together as we look into each others eyes. The sunset falling over Angela makes her look so at peace, like nothing is too hard. She sips her wine. "Did you get any good data on Reyes when you were healing him" I ask. "The healing is still slow but with more data I can surely make it faster" she smiles placing her hand on her cheek. I notice her dress is backless. I really like it. I like anything she wears really. Anything Angela touches is better for it. Her loving hands doing no wrong. The look of innocents covered with kindness. She was really one in a million.

The door opens again. Mccree is holding two covered plates. Angela giggles "Seeing Mccree like that is so strange, how did you get this to happen". I look over at Mccree and give a nod. He nods back and sets the plates down and removes the covers. "Home cooked meals right here at the Overwatch Kitchen" Mccree announces. "bon appetit" Mccree finally turns around and walks away closing the door behind him. Angela picks up her fork and tries the food. I watch her eat. I can hardly contain myself. The way she does most things cuts me with her cuteness right across my chest, bleeding into me. I try not squirm around trying to contain myself. I start to eat to distract meself. I look over the ocean. The sun is almost gone and the light is going dim. Suddenly some soft lights turn on. I am glad Mccree found some. He is very resourceful, I wonder who he "borrowed" them from. The light shines softly on Angela's dress. The light slowly moving up and down her as she moves. The light curving over her body, teasing me with every inch it covers. A slight breeze flows through her face as she chews. Her nose twitches sometimes.

Angela looks at me, saying nothing. Her smile says more words then anyone could say. It is hard to look away. She picks up her glass still looking at me through the glass. She puts it down and leans in. "Fareeha seems to get along with you" she says softly. "DId she say anything about me?" I ask. "She says she thinks you like me" Angela giggles. "I don't have any idea what she's talking about" I reply sarcastically. Angela puts her arms down on her lap and giggles. Her laughter rings in my head. Dancing around inside of me. It echoes though me right down to my core. Angela truly has me wrapped around her every action. I look over her dress again. The lights shaking as she laughs. I wanted to get up and grab her waist feeling every curve that light had touched. I don't know how long my willpower can capture my lust for her. Angela looks over the ocean breathing in the air, but all I can look at right now is her. I stare. Angela turns and notices me looking at her. She blushes a little. That's it I can't keep looking at her. I look down and continue to eat my food trying to get myself together. Then I feel something touch my leg. It moves up and down slowly. I peer up at her. She is looking very sly with her hand on her face. Angela's foot slides over my legs. She's good, knowing when I am weak. I trap her foot between my legs. She smirks and puts both hands down on the table. She tries to free her foot. I hold strong. She's mine now. Suddenly I feel a second touch on the outside of my right leg. Her face goes back to looking mischievous. I free her foot in defeat. Her heels sliding away as she puts her legs back towards her.

We finish our food and sit back and stare over the ocean, holding hands over the table. The moon has come out and started to shine on the water. Angela's soft hands covered in my are warm and safe. I look over at Angela and she looks back. "Care to dance" I whisper. I lean down and start the music player from under the table. Music begins to play. I pick some really nice and slow music, knowing I would want to get close to Angela.

Angela nods her head slowly. we both get up still holding hands. We move away from the table. The roof was almost perfect as our own dance floor. I put my hands around her. She puts her arms around my neck. We sway forward and back slowly to the music. We look deep into each others eyes. "I love you Angela, I never thought I could ever feel this way for someone like this. And for that I love you, I love the way you talk, laugh, walk, feel, smile and hold me" I confess holding her closer. Angela rests her head on my chest. "Before you became a hero, before I ever met you, I had forgotten how to love, how to control what I feel, but once I saw you I could not control myself. My head and heart knew that you were different. Telling me to hold you close and never let go" Angela says, burying her heads harder into my chest. "And for that I love you too Brody, I never want to let you go, Please" She whispers. Hearing those words softens my heart turning me into mush. I move my hands higher and start to hug her, still swaying to the music. I can feel her body wanting to get closer but can't. Angela lowers her hands from my neck and puts her arms in under my jacket, hugging me on the inside. The soft light shines off us in embrace. I can't let her go. Her body shaping onto me lets me feel everything. Every curve, turn and inch. I lower my hands down her back softly. I can feel her get goosebumps as my hands trail down her. I rub her legs and move my hands all over her. She claws at my back and rubbing her face over my chest. I grab her ass and feel it around in my hands. She pokes her head up and breaths in quickly with her eyes closed. I quickly lean in and kiss her. Her lips wrap around mine. She begins to grab my ass as I am doing to her. I didn't think her hands could move like that. We unlock lips. Angela falls into me. I catch her and hold her. Angela sighs and closes her eyes on me.

The music starts to pick up. Angela looks up at me. I smile back and take her hand and hangs it up at our sides. The music picks up more. The beat gets faster. We start to move to the music. We start a tango. Her hips move to the music. Her footwork was amazing. She dances better then I thought. Dancing all around me, rubbing her leg onto mine. Leaning in and out. I try to keep up. She twirls and spins. I hold her hand as she twists and turns. Her dress flying with her. I move in and start to take back this dance. Shifting myself to the music with my hips, leading her with me. I spin her around and press her back up against me. She turns her head back at me. The fire in her eyes spark a new flame. She pulls me around and takes me on, moving faster. With only one hand holding hers she walks all over me. Her hair picking up in the wind. She falls back into my arms and start again. Moving our feet together to the music. Shifting back and forth, pressing our ground. She moves faster again and throws herself to my side. I catch her and spin. She leans back into my arms, lifting on hand back above her. I swing her back up to me and take her hand again stretching it out. She slides along it moving away from me. She is all the way at arms lenght. She raises her hand as I do behind us. We move in a circle around our linked hands. I look into her eyes, our minds and bodies have come together. The music flowing around us. We turn and move in a circle the opposite way. Her heels clicking as we move. She spins back into me, I catch her and turn her for the last time. She leans back at the end of the turn and kicks her legs up leaning right back. I lean forward over her. She gazes into my eyes. I can feel her fire rising onto me. It burns into my mind. I pull her up on me, both breathing heavily. The cool night air blows over us. Angela's hair catches in the wind. She leans in and kisses me. I hold her and kiss back.

The night air was getting cold. I take off my jacket and place it over Angela, Classic. She smells my jacket. "Oh, is it that bad" I ask embarrassed. Angela smells some more. "No it's perfect, it smells just like you" she whispers while sniffing more. She blushes and takes my hand. The water crashes against the rocks below as I am locked in her eyes. "Lets get back inside" Angela whispers. She links her arm around mine. "I really loved that you did this Brody" Angela whispers into my ear. I rest my head on hers "I would do it again any time Angela" I reply rubbing my face on the top of her head. We slowly walk to the door. I open it and we both go back down inside. Mccree should be around soon to clean up the mess. Angela still in my arm, we walk to my room. I open the door. I managed to get it looking pretty nice. I set up some candles and light them. Angela sits on my bed. I join her. "I really like doing things like that with you Angela" I say as I place my hand on hers. Angela looks up and smiles "Me too" she replies. I lean over to my draw and open it. I take out some massage lotion. "Could you use one?" I ask. Angela giggles and nods. She turns me away as she takes off her dress. I roll up my sleeves waiting for Angela. "Ok, I am ready now" she says in a soft voice. I turn to see Angela naked on her belly with her arms crossed over her head. I stand over her with one knee on the bed and put some lotion in my hands.

I start to rub Angela's back. She twitches a little. She breaths deeply and relaxes. I work her back finding places she reacts to more then others. I feel around and find places I can see she is a bit weak to. Her face moves slightly as I rub those spots more. I put more lotion on my hand and spread in all over her. Her skin stars to shine in the candle light. I move down to her legs. I can feel her muscles move to my hands. I start to rub her inner thigh, moving closer to her cute pussy. I can feel her move. I was getting so hard for her. I move closer to her pussy lips and skim over them with my fingers, wet with lotion. Angela moans quietly and buries her face more into my pillow. I can see her face turning red. She is alway so cute like that. I drip lotion down her ass, slowly moving down to her cute pussy lips. I rub my fingers all over her pussy. Angela turns her head towards me with a lewd face. She rolls over to her back and grabs my hands and places it on her breast. My hands dripping with lotion. I start to rub it into her. Her stomach starts to shine from the lotion. She looks so hot right now. It's making me rock hard. I glide my hands up and down her waist. Angela puts her hands above her head with her eyes closed. The softness of her small body melts in my hands. I work my hands on and around her breasts, feeling them as I go towards her neck. I lean over her and kiss her. I massage her tongue with mine while I rub her even more. She can hardly moan as she is kissing me.

She lowers her arms and starts to take off my shirt. She slips it off and throws it to the side quickly going for my pants. My raging hard on almost busting out. She unbuckles my belt and pulls down my pants finally revealing my hard cock. It jets out and pokes her wet body. She wipes her hands over herself, getting her hands wet. She goes for my cock. Sliding her wet hands all over it. Her fingers slithering to every soft part of my dick, making it even harder. I fall over her getting myself wet from her body. She rolls and puts me under her. She grabs the lotion and drips some over me. She starts to rub it all over my chest and stomach. Her hands slip and slide all over my body. She softly lowers herself on me. I wrap my arms around her and she starts to move. Our bodies slipping off one another. She wiggles and shacks rubbing herself all over me. Her breast massaging my chest.

Both our bodies shine in the candle light. She moves her hips up and grabs my throbbing dick. She looks me in the eyes. She slowly puts it in her pussy, watching closely at my face. Even inside of her was wet. Angela keeps watching my face as she puts me deeper in her. My wet cock slides perfectly into her. I can't control myself. I throw my head back and moan. Angela giggles and starts to move. Her wet body slapping against mine as we fuck. The sounds pound into my ears, it's so hot. Angela starts to moan too. She can't help it. I grab her sides and start to thrust harder. It is hard to keep hold of her wet body. My hands slip as I try to get a better hold. Angela is also having trouble holding my chest as she goes faster. I grab her hands and lock our fingers together. She leans into my hands and keeps going. Her moans getting louder. The sound of her voice in such pleasure drives me crazy, it makes me want more.

I sit up still inside Angela. I let go of her hands and put her on her back. I start to pump my slippery cock all the way inside her. She can't hold onto me, her hands slip and slide wherever she tries to grab on. She just lays back, one of her eyes closed as she takes every inch of me. Every time I thrust in and out of her, she makes the cutest face. I love it every time. I lower my face next to her. She licks my ear and nibbles on it. She holds onto my ear with her mouth as I take my fully erect cock out. I grab onto what I can of her and turn her over. She sticks her cute little shiny ass out at me. She is on all fours waiting for me. Her dripping body, all hot and moist is waiting for me. I move up close to her ass. I slide my dick between her ass cheeks. The lotion makes it easy to slide up and down. I finally touch her pussy lips with my dick. I grab her hips and penetrate her, going deep inside her.

She stiffens up her body and screams in delight as I start to move faster. Her wet ass slaps against me, making lewd sounds. It turns me on even more. "I love you Angela" I moan. I look down at her face. She can't even keep her eyes open. She tries to get words out but fails. I let go of her hips and lean over and take her tits. I fondle them and raise her body up. My dick is going wild. I can hardly control myself. Angela's hair flying wildly as my dick moves inside of her. Her pussy grabs and pulls me back in every time I thrust. I go faster. The feeling of her wet body against mine is making me crazy. She melds to me even more. I can't keep my eyes open either. I fall onto my back and Angela keeps going. I am paralyzed by pleasure, I can't move my arms or legs. Angela lifts her ass up one more time and slams down on my cock, erupting inside of her. "Angela" I scream. She holds on top of me. Taking in ever drop of me. Frozen in place as she feels my hot come drip out of her. She weakens and falls on her back onto me. My dick slips out of her.

She is breathing heavily on top of me. I place my hands on her belly from under her. I start to nibble her ear. She softly moans and calms down a bit. Her arms fall to her to her sides landing on me. With her soft back on my chest I can feel her heart beat. Her hair resting on my face. I smell it. Taking in every scent she has. Angela slowly moves her hand over to mine, taking it and holding it. She hold on softly. I move my hand up and down her slowly while she still lies on me. The lotion starts to rub into our skin. Angela stays quiet. Her naked body on top of me is relaxed. I don't move. Moments pass until Angela rolls off me to the side. I turn to my side and place a light sheet over us. Cool air rushes over us as it comes down. Angela rolls over and looks at me.

"Are you ok Angela?" I ask quietly. Angela nods and puts her arm over me, getting closer. Angela looks up and me and kisses me on the cheek and closes her eyes, putting her face under mine. I hold her closer. Angela makes little noises as she buries herself into me. I close my eyes holding her. The warmth of our bodies keeping us together. I can feel every part of her. Every part of her perfect body. Angela moves her legs slowly around getting comfy. Every move she makes puts me at ease, just the feeling of her makes me want to keep her safe like this. I start to fall asleep. I can still feel Angela. Shes safe.

I open my eyes hours later. The candles have gone out. Angela is facing away from me now. Angela is curled up in a ball. I can hear her weeping slightly. I slowly put my arms around her. She is sleeping. I can't keep hearing her sleep like this. I move closer and hold her. Angela grips on tighter. Her body is colder then before. Her skin touching mine makes me shiver. "huh" Angela says softly, rolling over facing me. She does not open her eyes but moves her face closer to me. I run my hand over her, comforting her as she holds me tighter. She makes less sounds now that I am holding her. I feel her back, the curves of a feminine body. Soft and defined. She starts to warm up. I think she is asleep again but I hold on anyway. Keeping her in my arms. Just having her near me puts me under her spell. I peek down at her face under mine. Her mouth slightly open, breathing softly on my chest. Her breath tickles me a little every time. My chest tightens as I try to contain myself. She is just so cute when she is like this. I try to go to sleep, but I keep looking at Angela. I close my eyes and wait. I feel Angela move. Suddenly I feel her lips on mine. I open my eyes and see Angela kissing me, her eyes slightly open. She stops and rests her head again. "A good night kiss" She says softly as she puts her head back under mine. I take a breath and close my eyes.

I wake to find Angela still holding onto me. The sunlight comes from under my door. I let go of Angela and slowly get out of bed. Angela rolls out and puts her arms out spanning out on the whole bed. I put on some clothes. I should get a change of clothes for Angela. I stand over Angela before I leave. I slowly close the door. The early morning sun still rising. I start to walk to Angela's room. The base was still quiet. I don't hear anyone else moving around. This place can get really peaceful at night and early morning. The hallway has long windows overlooking the water. I look down as I walk. The sea seems calm. Some shuttles moving around the platforms in the distance. The silence is notable. I make it to Angela's room. I open the door. The sunlight from her window lights her room up nicely. She really got a nice spot. I look around her room for a change of clothes. Her bed was made but one of my shirts are on it. I pick it up. I notice what she was doing with it. A pillow is inside it, using my shirt as a pillow case. She really knows how to flatter people. I shake my head and put the pillow down. I open one of her draws, her clothes place neatly inside. I am tempted to take something for one of my shirts. Better not. I take some cloths and head for the door. I look over her room one more time. The room even smells like her. I take a deep breath, taking in the smell. I shiver and exit the room.

I open my door to find Angela sitting up on the bed, wrapped in the sheet. "I got you some clothes" I smile. Angela pulls the sheet away. Seeing her naked even now still feels like the first time I saw her. I hand her the clothes, she puts them to the side and grabs me, pulling me in, kissing me. Her hands holding the back of my head. She pulls my head down and whispers in my ear "I know what you like". She licks and nibbles my ear. My skin crawls and shivers. Her tongue sliding around my ear as she nibbles on it keeps me from moving. She is has complete control over me. "A-Angela" I moan. I can just get my words out. She stops and breaths into my ear. "Ah, good morning" she whispers pulling away from me. I jump back dazed. My head was spinning and feeling light. I lie down on the bed. Angela leans over and put on her clothes. I watch her. She does it slowly. Moving her body, slipping her clothes on. She knows how to be sexy. I close my eyes and turn away to keep myself under control. "No fun" Angela says giggling. I feel her lean on the bed, slithering over me. She gets up to my face. I open my eyes to see Angela with her clothes on. She puts her soft lips on my cheek and holds them there. My heart races when she does things like this. She has me under her control.

She gets up and looks into my eyes. "I have some work I need to do today, you should use this time to rest" she whispers. "I will come by to check in on you later today" I say, hugging her. She hugs back with her caring arms. She makes me feel protected. She slowly lets go and heads for the door. She puts her hand on the handle and looks back. "In the meantime, I left you something under your pillow to keep you busy" she says winking. She leaves the room giggling. I look over at my pillow and peek under it. A red pair of Angela's panties lies there waiting for me. Angela you perv. I pick them up in my hand, rubbing them. They are so soft and light. I put them to my face and breath in. The scent of Angela runs through me, bouncing off the walls inside me. Every hit I take makes me want her more. I throw myself down on my pillow still sniffing Angela's panties. I put some in my mouth lightly chewing it. The taste of Angela fuels me. She tastes so good, I just need more. Every minute I am not with her I hunger for her touch, taste and smell. She left this to torture me, a cruel joke but I still love it. I roll around taking in more of her. My body is so weak. They are just panties but even when she is gone she controls me. I want her to control me. Being under her spell feels amazing. Angela please punish me, I am being so naughty. I cover myself with my blanket, over my head. Angela's panties still in my mouth and rubbing my face. I can't stop, I start to drool a little at the side of my mouth. I can't help it, I need more. I curl up into a ball under the covers. I must stop this but with one more moment. I grab on to the panties with both hands taking a huge breath in. Angela, god you are so sexy. I throw the covers off me gasping for air. I toss the panties to the side. "Ok I have to stop before I go really crazy" I say to myself.

I get off my bed and clean myself up. I better put Angela's panties away, for later. Suddenly my communicator goes off. I turn around looking for it. I look on the ground, my jacket from last night is buzzing. I pick it up and take my communicator. It's from Jack. An emergency mission? It reads "Report to landing platform fully geared, briefing will be held on the shuttle". I get another message from Angela. It reads "I will meet you there, time to protect our friends". Angela even in a time like this is looking out for others. I quickly head for the armory. Everyone had already been here. I start to take my gear. I look over where Angela keeps her gear. Everything was gone expect a small weapon. Thinking about it now, she has never carried a weapon. She must hate it, but she might need it. I shake my head and take the small weapon. If she won't take it for her own safety maybe she will take it for me. I quickly make my way to the platform. I can see Reinhardt's huge figure from the window here.

I finally make it. I run up to Angela and stand next to her. She looks back at me. Her eyes move down to her back. One of her straps is loose. She has not gotten use to it still. I tighten it up and kiss her on the cheek. She blushes. Nobody saw us but she was still cute like that. Jack turns to the heroes, waving us on. I look over to the other platform and see some normal soldiers boarding on larger shuttles too. This mission must be bigger then I thought. We get on board. The wind picks up and we set off. Two other shuttles follow us. Angela and I sit together has jack stands. "The mission today is a awaken omnium, last night it reactivated and started improving. It has created basic omnics, military grade omnics" Jack says. I thought after the omnic crisis all of them were shut down. It must of have found a way to turn itself back on, or reactivated by someone else. I look at Angela and back to Jack. "This is top priority, even one of these waking up again means trouble. We have back up with us this time. Predicted units could be almost over one thousand." Jack explains. Jack tells the basic plan and sits down. Reyes, Ana, Torb and Rein are all here. I look to Angela. "So is this the biggest mission you have been on too" I ask. She nods and stays quiet. I take her hand. I feel her shaking a little. I am nervous too but I will protect Angela no matter the cost. I take out the weapon Angela left. "Angela, you really should take this" I whisper. Angela looks at it. "I do not harm, I fight for the innocent not kill for them" she whispers back. I hold her hand tighter. "Angela please at least take it for me, if ever I am not here and you need it, know that I am begging you to use it" I whisper, moving in closer. Angela lets go of my hand and touches the gun. She takes a deep breathe and holds it. "I know how to use this but I hope I never have to, but for you I would" she whispers "I love you" she whispers in my ear. "I love you too" I whisper back. She puts it on her hip. Keeping it secure. She sits back holding my arm. I look up. Ana is looking at me, she nods. She must think I did the right thing. It's not that I want Angela to get in harms way. I want her to take it just in case I am not there to protect her. Which will never happen, because I will be forever at her side. I lean back in my chair. Everyone is silent.

A few hours later Jack stands up looking out the window. I look over as well. We are right over the omnium factory. A very advance AI runs it. It is a huge complex with a giant hole in the middle. Dug deep into the earth. Full of metal machines and moving parts on the sides. Omnium construction is still a close keep secret. Just looking at it makes me scared. Suddenly we take fire. The shuttle is hit but still flying. Angela falls on me as we land. The two other shuttles follow. Jack turns "get ready to make it for the nearest building. We should be able to clear out each area before heading to the center" he orders. The rumble of the shuttle stops and the doors open. Reinhardt puts up his shield moving forward out of the shuttle. We all follow. I put my shield up over Angela as she sticks by me. The other two shuttles land in other areas of the omnium. Suddenly a loud metal screeching tears though the air. "The omnium knows we are here, stay alert" Jack orders. The roar dies down, still shaking in my chest. I turn to Angela. Her face is blank. I put her closer to me. She looks up and smiles. Reinhardt moves forward towards the first building, us following behind. With his hammer, Reinhardt breaks down the fortified door with one great swing. The inside is only partly lit. Dark hallways and paths running in every direction. Ana looks outside one more time before following us in. The radio chatter from the other shuttles dies down. We follow one of the hallways, hoping to find a way to take down the omnium production. Rattles and creeks race down the hallway. Angela holds me close. I can not see either end of the hallway now. Reinhardt bravely moves on without fear.

We finally come to a open room, scrap and dead omnics piled around. The building has seen fighting before. Out of the rubble omnics appear. Bulky and weaponized. Jacks eye piece lights up, showing him targets. Torbjorn throws down a turret ready for battle. Reinhardt stands, protecting us. Ana leans back of the group ready to take out anything that gets in our way. I ready myself. I can feel Angela. I look over her. It's my turn to protect you. Omnic forces open fire, nothing Reinhardt can't take easily. Everyone fires back. The dark corners of the room light up red and blue from the pulse ammo. I put down my shield to use my shotgun. Angela still stands close, standing by for anyone in trouble. Reyes and Jack deal damage. Clearing out the room with ease. They are legends of the battlefield. Always ready for combat. "Behind us, ambush down the hallway" Ana yells. I deploy me shield and slam it down in front of Angela. Ana scope down the dark hallway. Faint lights appear. Ana see things we can't and starts firing. Jack turns and uses his eye piece and fires with her. Reyes still clearing the open room. Reinhardt turns to the hallway protecting us from the back now. I move my shield the around to protect Angela from both side. Torbjorn's turret covering Reyes and I from any omnics. The gun fire echoes around us. Pules ammo lighting up like fireworks. Suddenly an omnic takes out Torbjorn's turret. "I worked hard on that" Torb yells as he fires on the omnic. Reyes regroups with us. "Expect more" he says breathing deeply. Angela puts her healing beam on him. Reyes turns away. Reyes was not hurt and denies her healing. Angela looks at me. I nod to her and stand by her. Torbjorn turret was gone so we have to hold the room while Jack and Ana deal with the omnics behind us. Reyes and Torb move forward into the room with Angela and I following. I use my pulse shotgun to push them back with Reyes. Reyes does not seem overwhelmed and shreds any omnic that appears. Scrap and metal fly everywhere. "AH" Angela suddenly screams. An omnic rises from some rubble. Grabbing Angela's leg. My heart stops. I turn around and slam my shield down on its hand, shattering it to pieces. I step over the omnic and blast it with my pulse shotgun, sparks and metal fly up past me. Some cutting my face. I turn to Angela and shield her again. Reyes still wasting the rest of the omnic force.

Angela grabs my arm, looking over my face. I put her behind me and the shield moving closer to Reyes. Reyes turns to us, looking at us. Suddenly multiple omnics appear around him. "Reyes, get out of there" I shout. Reyes pulls his shotguns together. Then he spreads his arms and unloads. Almost like lightning he strikes down every omnic around him. Dodging fire, spinning into his next attack. Metal flies and the omnics fall. Reyes curls in pain. Angela and I rush over. Angela puts her healing beam on him. He looks up and scoffs. I look Reyes dead in the eye, his body was hurt but his stubborn ways could get other people hurt, Angela could get hurt. He smirks and takes the healing. I look across the room to the others. Jack and Ana are holding the hallway. Reinhardt suddenly charges into the omnics. Crashing and slamming them down. Jack and Ana take cover. Reinhardt swings his hammer in the hallway. Smashing the walls and omnics. Rubble falls and breaks around him. Reinhardt laughs shattering any rubble that falls on him. Breaking them as if was weak wood. He takes on last spin and slams down his hammer. The ground shakes and breaks in front of him. Power surges out from his body, destroying the floor. The remaining omnics break just by the awesome power. Reinhardt throws back his head and lifts his hammer. "Is that all, how disappointing" he laughs. One last piece of rubble falls further down the hallway, completely destroyed.

The rest regroup with us around Reyes. Reyes gets up and reloads his weapons. Angela takes the healing beam off him and onto Reinhardt. "HA, I don't think they even touched me dear" Reinhardt says with is booming voice. We slowly continue deeper into the factory. Coming to an open courtyard. Wreaked trucks and dead omnics scattered around. Radio chatter comes back on. The other groups are working their way through their buildings slower then us. They could use a Reinhardt or two. We are getting closer to the center of the omnium. A rumbling starts. We ready ourselves. In the distance towards the center a large figure appears. Torbjorn gasps. "You better be ready to fight that thing" he says with fear in his voice. Torbjorn runs and puts turrets down. Reinhardt helps by collecting scrap and making new cover with rubble. Jack and Reyes cover us. Ana runs off to a better spot to cover us. I look at her running. She is faster then I thought. Her coat flies like a cape in the wind. Everyone here was brave. Heroes in their own way. This is what I wanted. I look at Angela. She puts her healing beam on me. Small cuts heal very quickly over me. She leans into my face where one cut was and kisses it lightly. I shake myself and take her to cover with Torbjorn. He has constructed many turrets now, more then 10 around the courtyard. He turns to us. "That thing might not be the biggest omnic out there but it could level this whole place in minute so be careful, I need to get someone near it to take it out" Torbjorn explains. Reyes turns. "Another worthless machine for me to bring to death" he says. Torbjorn explains how to mount and take it out. Jack comes over and gets ready. Torb tells us to not be afraid to move around to confuse it, but to regroup more often.

The large omnic slams down in the courtyard, it lands throwing most of us ground under it breaks. It was as big as a house. Torbjorn's turrets go wild. Firing on the omnic. Reinhardt charges into it. Doing little damage. Jack and I run out with Angela to the sides. Reyes going the other way. I cover Angela with my shield as Jack fires. I can hear Ana on the radio breathing. She stops. A clean shot hits the omnic, shattering some armor. Reinhardt lifts his hammer and slams it down on the omnics big legs, stumbling this opportunity Reyes jumps on its side, grabbing on to it. He starts to climb. The omnic turns to where Ana shot. A mounted gun extends out, powering up a large shot. On the radio we can hear Ana start to run. The omnic shoots a railgun type weapon, going straight through the building Ana was on. The shot travels through the building. Annihilating it with ease. Rubble rains down. You can hear Ana running still. Reinhardt slams his hammer down on its huge legs again. "HAHA, you have not forgotten about me have you?" He yells. The omnic uses smaller weapons to shoot down on Reinhardt. Jack fires on the omnic doing as much damage as he can. My shotgun is useless here. I keep my shield locked on Angela, protecting her. Reinhardt's shields won't last long. The small weapons fire is still powerful. Reyes reaches the top and holds on. "Shoot it off" Reyes orders. Another clean shot from Ana travels through the air, breaking some of its top armour. Reyes plants on of his shotguns right above to damaged armour, unloading ever thing he has. Metal flies past his face. The omnic rears up. Reyes holds on. With on last blast the omnic crashes to the ground in front of Reinhardt. Reyes jumps of as Reinhardt lifts his hammer. With all his might Reinhardt slams down his great hammer, completely crushing the omnic. I can feel the shock wave in the ground as it screams past us. Metal soars into the air like fireworks, crashing back down around Reinhardt. At that moment huge mechanical screams echo from the omnium. "Regroup you, we may have more?" Jack orders. Reinhardt and Reyes regroup while Torbjorn constructs more turrets. FInding any way to make them as fast as he can. Ana speaks up over the radio, "Oh my god Jack look out" She yells.

Suddenly three more drop out of the sky. Crashing down, destroying more of the courtyard. High pitched whines pierces our ears. They open fire on all of us with their small weapons. I grab Angela and hold her even closer and dash for cover. Dust and rubble gets thrown around. One omnic powers its large cannon up, aimed on Angela and I. The sound gets branded in my mind. My shield can't block that sort of attack. Suddenly Reinhardt slams his hammer up high across the omnics extended cannon, diverting the shot. I can feel the enormous heat coming off it. Reinhardt takes on the omnic alone. Using his brute strength to keep its attention. Angela and I find cover behind some rubble. The dust has built up so thick I cant see the other omnics or the rest of the team. I look over at Reinhardt again. He swings his great hammer, denting and staggering the omnic. Even with its huge size it still feels Reinhardt's power. Angela points up, grabbing my shoulder. More Omnics are falling. More then a dozen. Each time one lands a great boom echoes. The dust finally covers Reinhardt. The sound of gunfire deafens everything. I look down at Angela, holding me tight. The radio starts to pick up "Get to the buildings, and wait for air support" Jack orders. "I can't see anything Jack" Ana panics. Angela and I make a dash in a random direction. Small rubble hits my shield as we run. I break through holding Angela right behind. The dust is so think it is almost turning dark. Over the radio I hear Reinhardt still going at it. Metal crashing and breaking, sometimes even laughter. We finally find a wall and use it as a guide to the nearest door. I kick it open and we run in. Basic omnics turn to us. I raise my pules shotgun and almost uncontrollably fire. I can't stop here. Hot blasts rip through the omnics armour dropping them to the ground, turning them into scrap. Angela sticks close behind as we fight our way through the building. "Watch out" Angela screams. An omnic fires at our side. I quickly deploy my shield but I get hit. The hot pules blast tears through my side. I keep the shield up and take the rest of the fire. Angela quickly puts her heal beam on me. Wounds like this take longer to heal but it still helps. The omnic stops to shuffle its pules ammo. I retract my shield and blast it away. Its body hitting the wall behind it. My wound starts to sting. I scream in agony as I put my shield up again moving to the next room. Having Angela near me pushes me harder, if only for her.

We final find a staircase leading to the second floor. The building was only two storeys high. I stumble up to the next floor with Angela still close. This floor seems to be just offices and storage. I look down to my wound. The pain gets worse the longer I look at it. I fall to a corner. How does Reyes tolerate this much pain. Angela kneels down beside me holding my wound has she heals. Rumbbles and shocks can still be heard and felt outside. "Are you ok Angela?" I grunt. Angela does not look impressed. "I am fine just stay still" She says leaning into me. She kisses me with her soft lips. I go to hold her but she pulls back. "I said stay still" she orders. She continues to kiss me. The yellow glow of the healing beam lightly shining off her face. She pulls back and shakes her head. Some tears start to roll down her face. "Stop getting shot, I can't handle seeing you like this" she cries. "Angela I know you are tough but this is nothing, that could of hit you" I smile. I grab the wall behind me and lift myself up. "No" Angela cries. She puts her hand on my shoulder as I get up. "We have to go see if the other need you" I say as I Straighten myself. "This healing really works, I can't even feel it anymore" I lie. The wound still pounds through my body. Every moment I am reminded of its pain. I smile and deploy my shield. Angela gets behind me and places her hand on my back. "Lets save the other" she whispers. "Angela, I love you" I whisper back. "I love you too" she replies.

I start to run, plowing through the door, running back down the staircase. Angela's hand still on my back. I can hear her wings dashing her to run faster. Suddenly over the radio Jacks voice broadcasts. "Head for the center, but get ready for a fight everyone" he orders. I set my sights on the opposite end of the building. Angela keeping up, we run past awakening omnics. I look back as I am running, Angela's hair flies as she runs. Every few seconds she boosts herself with her wings. She has a face of determination, for me. Not like before. I will keep you safe Angela. I look back. "The exit!" I yells. Running shield first into the door. The sunlight washing over us. From here we can see the group with some soldiers assisting them with basic and large omnics. "We have to get to the center of the omnium, where that big hole is" Angela points. We start to run again. From here we can see Reinhardt being pushed back. Shuttles fly over them, firing down on the large omnics. Their large weapons are too slow to take aim at the shuttles before they are destroyed. The omnium rumbles and screeches. The radio picks up again "Sir we have discovered the AI core but we need more time to take it out" a soldier yells. "Do what you must just double time it" Jack orders. Angela pushes me more. "They need more Brody, we can't let them down" Angela says. I give it everything I got and run faster. We are slightly above them. The complex slopes down into the hole in the center. As we run closer along side the omnium's pit I peer down. Platforms and crane arms are littered on the sides. I can't see to the bottom. Angela's hand tightens on my back. I push myself as mush as I can. I start to yell as we charge over the group. I drop down to them from a few meters off the elevated sides of omnium pit. Angela swoops over me. Flying like an angel past me. She starts to heal the injured while hovering closer to the ground. I run under her, waiting for her to come back down. I can see her face, this is her calling. Every turn she makes is to help people. Save them, care for them. I plant my shield in front of me in the middle of the group. Angela slips down in front of me, landing between me and the shield. She crouches down behind my shield still healing people. Jack turns "Push up everyone, get back from the pit" he orders. Reinhardt slowly moves forward. Soldiers move close behind his shield firing at the omnics, cleaing a path.

The omnium screams. Metal clanging rages from behind us. One large omnic jumps from the pit slamming into the shuttle covering above us. Everyone scatters but it was too late. The shuttle and large omnic crash on top of us. The force pushes Angela and I back. I hold onto her with all my strength. The shuttle explodes and launches us off the edge. Angela screams. Her screams make my heart drop. She pushes her wings under my arms but it was no use. They are not strong enough to fly. We let go of our weapons, letting them fly off into the air. I won't let her die, not today. I promised her. I dig my hands around her holding her back right up against me with everything I have. Meeting Angela was worth a million lifetimes. In only a short time she accepted me, cared for me, loved me. I can feel her heart beat racing. This is my chance to prove I am a hero. To prove to everyone I belonged here in Overwatch. I whisper into Angela's ear "Let me be your guardian angel" I take my last breath, for her.

Blackness. A dark void surrounds me. I can't feel anything. Is this death? I start to hear a faint voice and a pounding. I know that voice. It's Angela. The pounding stops. Angela's voice gets louder. The total darkness blocks out most of her voice, but I can hear her. I can really hear her. Angela's voice is the only thing I can hear in this nothingness. Her voice will guide me into death. Sinking deeper into this dark emptiness. I did it, I saved her. I kept my promise. I try to scream. Nothing happens. Her voice starts to fade. Angela, don't go just yet please, please. You are my angel Angela. I love you


End file.
